Entre el odio y el amor
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: Haymitch Abernathy venció en el segundo vasallaje de los veinticinco. Katniss Everdeen gano los septuagésimos terceros juegos del hambre. Y Peeta Mellark salió victorioso de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre.
1. Chapter 1

Haymitch Abernathy venció en el segundo vasallaje de los veinticinco. Katniss Everdeen gano los septuagésimos terceros juegos del hambre. Y Peeta Mellark salió victorioso de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre.

Los tres son muy buenos amigos, pero los tres no son los mismos desde que ganaron los juegos. Ninguno ha querido rehacer su vida, pero por una regla del capitolio tendrán que tomar una esposa/esposo.

Katniss sabe a quién quiere por esposo: Gale Hawthorne.

Haymitch ni siquiera estaba sobrio cuando recibió la noticia.

Peeta no quiere tomar a nadie por esposa, ni siquiera a su amiga Delly Cartwright. La decisión la deja en las manos de Delly y Katniss, ellas serán quien entreviste a las chicas solteras del distrito doce.

¿Encontraran a la pareja perfecta para Peeta? ¿Peeta se enamorara de esa chica? ¿Haymitch encontrara esposa?

.

.

.

-Por dios Peeta.- Dice Katniss paseándose por la cocina.- Hace una semana que dieron el anuncio, y tú no quieres a ninguna de las chicas del distrito.

-Katniss, de eso quería hablarte.- Peeta corta un trozo de pan.- ¿Delly y tu estarían encantadas de buscarme una esposa? Sé que tienen varias candidatas en mente.- A Katniss se le iluminan los ojos cuando Peeta dice eso.

-De hecho hay varias chicas muy bonitas. Y de hecho teníamos planeado decirte que si nos dejabas hacer una entrevista para las chicas del distrito, no hay muchas así que solo serían unas tres horas de entrevista.

-Es una buena idea.- Le apoya Peeta.

-Haymitch también va a estar presente. Mañana iré a la escuela y daré el anuncio junto con Delly, será obligatorio.- Sale corriendo hacia la casa de Haymitch para decirle las noticia.

Peeta sonríe por las ocurrencias de su amiga y saca el pan del horno.

.

.

Katniss entra al "comedor" de la escuela vestida con un vestido beige con detalles naranjas, tiene manga larga y va combinada con unos zapatos camel. Delly entra detrás de ella con un vestido blanco y camel (regalo de Peeta), sus zapatos son del color camel.

Todas las miradas se dirigen hacia ellas, Katniss se para en medio del salón y empieza a hablar.

-Como muchos de ustedes hace una semana anunciaron que todos los vencedores se tenían que casar con otros vencedores o jóvenes de los distritos.- Se escucha un si en coro.- He venido el día de hoy para decirles que el día de hoy a las tres de la tarde se llevara a cabo una entrevista para escoger la esposa de Peeta Mellark.- Se escucha el suspiro de varias chicas.- Solo chicas, es obligatorio, ninguna podrá faltar. Así lo demanda el acalda.- Tras decir es pequeña mentira Delly ríe- Nos vemos hoy a las tres de la tarde en la aldea de los vencedores en la casa número tres.

Ambas salen de la escuela y van directo a la aldea de los vencedores, se dirigen a la casa de Peeta y notan que él ha preparado todo lo que le han pedido. En la sal en vez de los sillones hay muchas sillas, en la cocina hay tres sillas. Una para Katniss, una para Delly y la de Haymitch. Delante de esas tres hay una en donde se sentara a la que entrevisten.

Peeta ya no se encuentra en casa cuando son las tres de la tarde, de hecho esta enfrente en la casa de Katniss. Por la ventana ve cómo van llegando las jóvenes, muchas de ellas llevan el cabello suelto y se ve que le han subido a sus faldas, ninguna de esas chicas le llaman la atención a Peeta. Cree que ninguna le va a llamar a atención hasta que aparece una chica de cabello caoba y ojos chocolate, ella es arrastrada por una chica de cabello negro-

-Por favor Alice, nadie se va a dar cuenta de que no vine.-Dice la chica de cabello caoba.- Solo lo hacen para no tener que volver a la escuela, no tener que trabajar nunca más.- Dice Y Peeta no puede estar en desacuerdo con ella.

-Por favor, Bella. Mira el acalde dice que es obligatorio mientras sea obligatorio, tendremos que asistir a esto.- Bella rueda los ojos.

Con cansancio entra a la casa de Katniss, Peeta se toca el corazón al sentir que le late muy fuerte.

Adentro de la casa Bella saca uno de sus libros y se pone a leer. Ella no quiere estar ahí, no quiere estar en ningún lugar de hecho. Pero su hermano y Alice la obligaron a ir, el hermano de Bella preocupado más por si mismo que en su hermana; él solo piensa en que si Bella se casa con Peeta se solucionarían sus problemas.

Una vez ya la intento casar con un vencedor, Edward Cullen del distrito 4, pero no se podía en ese entonces. Bella no era hija de acalde ni vencedora de los juegos, así que estaba prohibido. También se la ofreció a Haymitch, Haymitch se enojó tanto ese día que bebió hasta el cansancio (Su única salida). Demetri solo pensaba en las riquezas de los vencedores.

Alice la había obligado a ir para que se distrajera un poco.

Las entrevistas empiezan y Bella saca su cuaderno de dibujo y empieza a dibujar la fuente que se encuentra en medio de la aldea de los vencedores. Mientras ve que unas chicas salen enojadas de la casa ella se ríe, su vida no es mala ni es buena, tiene ropa que su amiga Madge le da, la mayoría de las cosas que tiene Madge se las ha regalado; las otras cosas se las ha comprado ella misma o su mamá. Lo único que sostiene a esa familia es ella, Demetri se la vive bebiendo alcohol y su mamá es ciega.

-Isabella Swan.- La llama Delly.

Ella se levanta y se dirige hacia ella.

-Disculpa, no quiero hacer esto. No quería venir, no entiendo esto de las entrevistas.- Delly se sorprende que esta chica sea tan distinta a las demás.

-Katniss la encontramos.- Dice y Bella no entiende nada, Katniss y Haymitch salen para ver de quien se trata.

Haymitch abre muchos los ojos al ver a la chica que hace apenas tres años tenía doce, Katniss le sonríe al ver como es muy penosa.

-Pensé que nunca la encontraríamos, eres la última.- Dice Katniss y le da la mano y la empieza a mover muy rápido.- Eres muy hermosa, espero que hagas muy feliz a Peeta, él se merece ser feliz.-

-No.- Dice Bella sorprendiendo a los tres presentes.- Yo no me voy a casar con nadie, no quiero verme como todas mis compañeras piensan que soy. Gracias, pero no acepto esto.- Bella toma su bolsa que está colgada en el perchero de la puerta.

-Por favor, espera.- Dice Delly pero Bella ya ha salido de la casa.- Haymitch convénsela, por favor dile que tendrá el dinero suficiente para hacer lo que ella quiera.- Haymitch sale tras la chica y ve que esta por atravesar la aldea por completo.

-Déjame acompañarte.- Le dice cuando ha llegado a su altura ella levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con la mirada de Haymitch.

-Gracias, pero se dónde está el camino.-Haymitch sigue caminando a su lado sin importar lo que Bella a dicho.

-Mira sé que te hayan dicho que eres la persona indicada para casarte con Peeta te ha de ver tomado por sorpresa, pero esto les vendría bien a ti y a él. Tú tendrías todo el dinero que quisieras, viajarías al capitolio y vivirías como una vencedora más bien la esposa de un vencedor.- Bella se detiene y lo voltea a ver enfadada.- Peeta tendría más patrocinadores para los tributos. Si no lo haces por el interés, hazlo por eso chicos, ellos merecen tener más oportunidades dentro de la arena.- Bella baja la mirada y piensa en los chicos que han participado, hasta este momento solo han ganado cuatro veces los juegos y uno de los cuatro vencedores ya murió.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que le darían el mismo beneficio si yo no fuera su esposa, si fuera Delly o Katniss.- Dice y se encoge de hombros.- Perdona, pero me esperan en casa.

Se gira sobre sus talones y empieza a caminar.

-Piensa en tu madre.- Dice Haymitch.- Solo imagina lo que el dinero de Peeta podría hacer por tu madre, la podrías ayudar a recuperar la vista.- Bella lo voltea a ver.

-Tengo que pensarlo.- Dice ella y sale corriendo hacia su casa, su casa se encuentra en la Veta, se siente incómoda al correr con vestido pero no le queda otra opción; olvido ponerse pantalón y ahora paga las consecuencias.

Al entrar en su casa la abraza el calor de la chimenea, encuentra a su madre delante de la mesa con un vaso de agua.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?-Le pregunta su mamá.- Demetri me dijo que irías a eso que estaban haciendo para buscar prometida al joven Mellark.

-Sí, me fue bien.- Dice cortante y se acera para darle un beso en la frente.- Vamos a bañarte.- Su mamá le sonríe.

Bella la ayuda a pararse, llena la cubeta y por suerte sale agua tibia, ayuda a su madre a sacarse la ropa, su mamá le sonríe feliz y porque aunque no puede ver a su hija sabe que tiene una sonrisa en su rostro al ayudarla. Cuando termina de bañarla la seca y le pone su pijama, que consiste en una blusa vieja de su difunto padre y unos shorts viejos. La deja sentada en la cama y ella misma se mete a bañar, repite lo mismo que su mamá, el pijama de Bella consiste en una vieja camisa de ella y unos pantalones de Demetri.

Se sienta y empieza a cepillar el cabello de su mamá se lo trenza; después ella se lo cepilla y también se lo trenza. Piensa en lo que le ha dicho Haymitch, pero no se siente segura de que aceptar sea lo correcto, siente que vendería su cuerpo justo como lo quería hacer Demetri.

Decide que su respuesta es no, con eso en mente se acuesta en su cama y se queda dormida. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

.

.

-Coff Coff.- La gripe de la mamá de Bella empeoraba cada vez más, desde hace ya una semana estaba así.

Bella le preparaba té de manzanilla diarios pero lo malo es que ya se le estaba acabando la manzanilla y la poca medicina que tenía ya se había acabado. No había podido ir a cazar para poder comprar los medicamentos y mucho menos recoger manzanilla. Demetri no aparecía desde el día de la entrevista y ella era la que tenía que hacerse cargo.

La mamá de Gale la había visto y le había dicho que tenía que ir con un doctor, pero Bella no podía pagar al doctor. Gale la había ayudado con la comida, y con eso le daba de comer a su mamá. Pero ella no había comido desde hace una semana y eso preocupaba a Gale, Katniss había visto la relación de amistad que tenían ellos y a menudo le preguntaba a Gale sobre Bella, él nunca contestaba se limitaba a decir que Bella no hablaba mucho sobre eso.

Bella solo tenía dos opciones para conseguir el dinero: Vender su cuerpo a uno de los agentes de la paz o Aceptar casarse con Peeta.

Bella lo pensó mucho ese y se decidió por ir a la Aldea de los vencedores para hablar con Katniss.

Decidió ponerse sus mejores prendas que constaban con un vestido gris de manga tres cuartos, acentuaba su cintura, unos zapatos negros y una pulsera plateada, utilizo un poco de maquillaje, recogió su cabello en un chongo y lo agarro con una bolita plateada y salió a la aldea.

Llego y toco la puerta de la casa número tres, estaba tan nerviosa que toco muchas veces hasta que abrieron la puerta.

Bella se sorprendió al ver a Peeta ahí y él se sorprendió al verla a ella.

-Disculpa, ¿no has visto a Katniss?- Le pregunto y Peeta asintió- ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

-En la casa de enfrente-Señalo la casa.

-Muchas gracias.- Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a la casa de Katniss.

Peeta se tocó el lugar en donde Bella le había dado el beso, se puso color rojo como los tomates. Tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa, se dirigió a la casa de Haymitch.

Entro sin siquiera tocar.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Haymitch que para la sorpresa de Peeta estaba sobrio y su casa estaba completamente limpia.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? Limpiaste y no estas ebrio. Bueno de hecho has estado sobrio desde hace una semana.- Haymitch rueda los ojos y lo invita a tomar asiento.- Gracias. Conocí a una chica.

Haymitch abre mucho los ojos.

-¿A quién?-Pregunto entrecortado-¿Nombre? ¿Edad? ¿Cómo es?

-No sé su nombre, ni su edad. Es de cabello caoba, ojos chocolate que te invitan a perderte en ellos, unos labios rellenos que llaman a ser besados. Es pequeña, cuerpo delicado, es muy finita, la chica más hermosa que puedas imaginar.- Haymitch se sorprende a escuchar la descripción de Bella.- Me enamore y no la conozco.

-Tal vez tu no, pero yo si.- Peeta se levanta de un salto del sofá se acerca a él y le toma de los brazos.- Se llama Isabella Swan, es hija de Charlie Swan y Kate Stewart, su madre es ciega y su padre murió junto al padre de Katniss, tiene un hermano mayor que es un sinvergüenza una vez me la ofreció por una noche.- Peeta lo aprieta más fuerte.- Tranquilo Romeo, no me metería con ella, en ese entonces ella apenas y pasaba d los 11 años, ya tiene quince años.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.- Dice Peeta y suelta a Haymitch.- ¿Sabes dónde vive?

Haymitch asiente con la cabeza pero pone una mano en la cara de Peeta para que no hable.

-No te diré, solo te diré que vayas a tu casa y esperes ahí a Katniss y a mí.- Peeta de mala gana asiente y va a su casa.

No puede evitar voltear a la casa de Katniss.

.

.

Katniss le abre la puerta a Bella cuando la ve parada en la casa de Peeta, Bella se asusta al encontrarse con ella detrás de la puerta.

-¿Te gusta espantar a la gente?-Le pregunta tocándose el corazón.

-Claro que no, simplemente te vi y decidí abrirte antes de que tocaras como en la casa de Peeta.- Bella se pone colorada al recordar como toco en la casa de Peeta, se siente muy avergonzada.- Y no quiero que me des besos.- Eso hace que Bella parezca una bomba y baje la cabeza.

-Lo lamento.- Katniss no entiende porque se disculpa de todo.- Es que necesito hablar urgente contigo.

Katniss la dirige hacia la sala al verla muy alterada.

-Dime, ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

-Mi mamá enfermo.- Katniss abre mucho los ojos.- No tengo dinero, el poco medicamento que teníamos ya se acabó y como ya te dije al no tener dinero no puedo pagar ni doctor ni medicamento. Necesito dinero y por eso he venido a ti. No vengo a pedirte, solo vengo a decirte que he decidido casarme con Peeta, lo voy a aceptar y me casare en cuanto ustedes digan, no habrá oposición de mi parte.- Katniss asiente y se levanta.

-Bella, si necesitas el dinero puedes pedírmelo. No es necesario que te cases con Peeta.- Bella niega.

-Tengo que hacerlo, como dijo Haymitch no solo me ayudara a mí, también a los próximos tributos y a mi mamá. Lo voy a hacer por ellos.- Katniss asiente y le pide a Bella que se levante, ella lo hace y las dos salen de la casa camino a la casa de Peeta.

Haymitch también está delante de la casa de Peeta y al ver a Bella lo entiende todo, Peeta si se enamoró profundamente ella por ser tan inocente o parecer.

Katniss toca la puerta y Peeta abre, muestra un look desliñado, su cabello parece maraña y su ropa se ve arrugada. Como si se hubiera pasar las manos por ella, Katniss niega con la cabeza y se ríe, Haymitch señala detrás de Katniss y Peeta ve detrás de ella, abre mucho los ojos cuando ve a Bella.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Pregunta Katniss después de que ha terminado de reírse.

-Claro.- Peeta se hace a un lado y permite el paso, entra Katniss y jala a Bella que no quiere pasar.- ¿Qué se les ofrece?-Pregunta viendo a Bella fijamente.- ¿En que soy bueno?

-En nada.- Contesta Katniss y él la ve feo- Bueno como sabes te buscamos una esposa digna de ti, y la búsqueda fue un éxito. La encontramos.- Señala a Bella.- Ella es Isabella Marie Swan, ha aceptado casarse contigo.- El tono de Katniss es muy frio y a Bella la hace temblar.

-¿Y?-Pregunta Peeta sin saber porque dice eso, puede ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Bella al sentir que no le importa.- Digo, solo tendríamos que fijar la fecha de la boda y solo organizar una fiesta pequeña.

Haymitch niega con la cabeza.

-La boda del primer tributo tiene que ser espectacular.- Imita a Effie.-Vamos a llamar a Effie para que se ponga de acuerdo con el Presidente Snow. Como eres el primer vencedor que se va a casar por la nueva ley va a hacer en el capitolio.- Voltea a ver a Bella.- Eso significa que te casaras a finales de la gira de la victoria, Bella te va a acompañar a todos los distritos y va a estar a tu lado a toda hora, ella escogerá si va a llevar a dos personas como máximo o a nadie.- La ve intrigante- ¿Vas a llevar?

-Si, a mi madre.-Dice y La voltean a ver esperando que diga a su hermano, ella ve a los ojos a Haymitch y el comprende.

-Vivirás conmigo, así que mandaremos por tus cosas, el show empieza en cinco horas y tenemos que decirle a Cinna que el día de hoy se encargara solo de ti, yo no voy a salir en televisión así que tú y Peeta serán las estrellas.- Peeta la voltea a ver muy feo y Bella asiente.- Vamos.

Katniss vuelve a jalar a Bella, salen por la puerta y corren a la casa de Katniss, Katniss la manda a bañar y le llama a Gale para que traiga a la mamá de Bella y las cosas de ambas.

Bella baja después de un rato y le dice que no sabe cómo se utiliza la regadera. Katniss le enseña y decide mejor quedarse con ella, la ayuda a llenar la tina y a desvestirse, le talla el cabello y se sorprende al ver lo sedoso que es, nadie d la Veta lo tiene así, para que Bella sea una de las más jóvenes y una de las chicas más pobres de la Veta está muy bien ejercitada.

-¿Vas de caza con Gale?- Le pregunta Katniss cuando le está cepillando el cabello a Bella.

-Si, Gale me enseño y me dijo que era la mejor forma de sobrevivir y eso es lo que hago.- Bella no sabe si decir o no que su padre le enseño a manejar el arco, decide guardárselo.

-¿Manejas el cuchillo, el arco o solo pones trampas?-Le pregunta curiosa ya que Gale solo le ha dicho que Bella es buena poniendo trampas.

-Solo pongo trampas, nunca me ha gustado manejar armas.- Katniss sabe que Bella le está mintiendo inmediatamente.- ¿Y tu mamá y tu hermana?- Pregunta curiosa.

-Estaban con Giselle y van a traer a tu mamá, tus pertenencias y algunas otras cosas.- Le dice y en eso se escucha la voz de la mamá de Katniss.- Ya llegaron y por lo que puedo ver Cinna también.- Dice al ver a Cinna, Octavia, Flavius y Venia en la casa de Peeta, Cinna la ve y Katniss le hace una seña.- En un momento viene, nos va a decir que vas a usar y como lo usaras.- Dice y Bella asiente.

En eso entra Prim con una prenda vestido color rosa.

-Mira Katniss, la señora que no ve me lo dio.- Katniss sabe que se refiere a la mamá de Bella.- Dice que es de su hija, pero que me lo puedo quedar.- Katniss niega con la cabeza.

-Quit…

-Se te ve muy bonito, quédatelo si quieres, yo hace mucho que no lo uso.- Prim sonríe y sale del cuarto, Katniss ve a Bella y niega con la cabeza.- Déjala, vi ese brillo en los ojos que tienes cuando te gusta algo. No quería quitárselo.

-Katniss.- Dice Cinna cuando llega al baño, se sorprende al ver a Bella con Katniss ahí.

-Es la prometida de Peeta, te he hablado para que le pongas toda tu magia.- Dice Katniss.

-Bella Swan.- Bella le tiende la mano a Cinna.- Tengo 15 años.

Cinna abre mucho los ojos, y no puede evitar que la pregunta salga de su boca.

-¿No quieres estudiar- Le pregunto y Bella en vez de enojarse rio.

-Por supuesto que quiero, pero primero quiero que mi madre este bien y hare lo que sea para que eso sea posible.

Cinna le sonríe y voltea a ver a Katniss dándole a entender que salga.

-Sus maletas las han dejado en el cuarto.- Sale de la habitación tras haber dicho eso.

-¿Te puedes quitar la bata?-Le pregunta Cinna a Bella.

Ella se levanta y deja caer a un lado la bata, Cinna ve que su cintura es diminuta. Le pide la mano y ella se la da, él le analiza las manos y ve que son muy finas, son manos de pianista. Sus dedos no tienen cayos ni raspones, su cuerpo solo tiene una pequeña cicatriz en uno de los dedos del pie, Bella le explica que de pequeña se enterró un tornillo en ese dedo.

-Me gustaría recogerte el cabello.- Bella asiente.- Es invierno así que pienso en un vestido de lana, que la lana parezca encaje, unas medias negras y unos botines, empezaremos con el peinado.

-Está bien. ¿Te importa si yo soy la que se peina?- Cinna la ve con una ceja alzada.- Me peino desde los 4 años, así que tu dime si te gusta o no.- Él asiente y espera a que ella empiece a peinarse.- ¿Podemos pasar a la recamara?

Pasan a la reamara y Bella se agarra el cabello en un chongo de nuevo, esta vez en vez de una donita plateada se lo agarra con una donita del color de su cabello.

-Muy bien.- Dice Cinna contento con su trabajo.- Veamos tus vestidos.

-Hay uno como el que tú describiste, no es mi mejor vestido pero es bonito.- Ella saca un vestido color jade de manga larga, de lana.

Cinna asiente contento de que tenga un vestido como el que él imaginaba. Bella se pone primero las medias, después el vestido y al último unos botines negros que Madge le regalo por su cumpleaños, esos botines tienen tacón.

Octavia, Venia y Flavius entran y gritan al ver a Bella, aunque no la habían visto.

-No quiero el maquillaje muy cargado, en las uñas quiero un francés.- Tras decir eso Cinna sale del cuarto dejando a Bella a merced de Octavia, Flavius y Venia.

Hacen lo que Cinna les pidió.

-Bella ya inicio.- Le dice Haymitch, y la ayuda a bajar la escalera.- Peeta ya está hablando con las cámaras en un momento él va a decir: _Quiero llamar a alguien muy importante en mi vida, ella es la luz de mi existencia. Lo único que me sostiene a este mundo. Por ella es por quien gane los juegos. Bella cariño acércate. _–Bella rueda los ojos.

.

.

-¿Peeta cuéntame un poco más?- Pide Caesar

-No hay mucho que contar, bueno de hecho hay algo que tenía planeado hacer en algunos años, pero ya no puedo esperar más. Quiero llamar a alguien muy importante en mi vida, ella es la luz de mi existencia. Lo único que me sostiene a este mundo. Por ella es por quien gane los juegos. Bella cariño acércate.- Peeta estira las manos a Bella, ella sale corriendo como vil enamorada, Peeta la toma en sus brazos y le da vueltas, al terminar le da un beso en la boca.

-Peeta…-Se escucha la voz de Caesar.

Peeta y Bella se separa y juntan sus frentes.

-Lo siento Caesar.- Dice Peeta- ¿Puedo hacer algo que tengo desde hace mucho ganas de hacer?

-Por supuesto, Peeta. Tenemos intriga.

Peeta toma una mano de Bella y se arrodilla, Caesar abre mucho los ojos y a Bella se le inundan de lágrimas.

-Solo dios es testigo de cuanto de amo y de cuanto de valoro nuestra relación, así que enfrente de todos ellos y de tu mamá quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Le enseña una sortija en ovalada con diamantes incrustados.

-Si.- Dice Bella en un susurro y Peeta se levanta y la besa.

Bella corresponde a su beso. Peeta se separa de ella y ella oculta su rostro en su cuello.

-Hasta pronto chicos.- Dice Caesar.

Peeta vuelve a besar a Bella y dice adiós con la mano.

-Estamos fuera, el tren sale en 15 minutos.- Dice Effie y se acerca a Bella.- Es un placer conocerte, espero conocerte en el camino, pero ahora vamos retrasados y la puntualidad es importante.

Bella asiente y voltea a ver a Peeta.

-Buena actuación.- Le dice Bella a Peeta y da media vuelta, vuelve con su mamá.

Peeta solo ve sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Los próximos 12 días van a ser muy largos


	2. Chapter 2

Gira de la Victoria.

**Distrito 11**

-Peeta recuerda que saldrás cuando el alcalde diga con ustedes el ganador de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, Peeta Mellark.- Dice Effie mientras le acomoda la jacketa a Peeta.- Bella tú saldrás con él, el alcalde dirá: junto con su prometida Isabella Swan.

-Está bien.

-Mientras Peeta dice su discurso tú mantendrás la cabeza en alto con una sonrisa en ella. Peeta termina el discurso y te toma de la mano. Después de eso salen del escenario.-Peeta asiente y toma a Bella del brazo, caminan hacia Haymitch y Katniss.

Ellos van vestidos de ropa clásica, Katniss va de vestido color verde y Haymitch va de pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca y jacketa negra.

-Te ves muy bien Bella.- Le dice Haymitch, Bella va de rojo desde el vestido a los zapatos, su peinado es de cabello suelto con una flor roja de broche.

Peeta gruñe por el comentario de Haymitch, aprieta el agarre del brazo de Bella haciendo que ella haga mala cara.

-Gra.. Gracias.- Intenta jalar su brazo pero Peeta la sujeta firmemente.

-Peeta, deja que Bella se acomode detrás de ti.-Dice Katniss al ver los ojos empapados de lágrimas de Bella.

Jala a Bella y la coloca detrás de Peeta al lado derecho, Bella baja la mirada al sentir la mirada de Peeta sobre ella.

-Tranquila, pasara rápido.- La trata de tranquilizar Haymitch.- Solo serán cinco minutos.

Ella asiente y voltea a ver a Peeta, él la ve con furia en sus ojos.

-Con ustedes el ganador de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre: Peeta Mellark, junto con su prometida Isabella Swan.- Es la voz del alcalde lo que les da la señal para salir.

Peeta va con su rostro lívido de furia, Bella trata de hacer una sonrisa. Peeta empieza con el discurso y al final dic la frase que a Bella no le gusta escuchar.

-Vencedores y vencidos. Panem hoy, Panem mañana, Panem para siempre.- Con eso termina y se gira hacia Bella que sigue con su sonrisa, él la toma de la espalda baja y se dirigen a dentro, Haymitch y Katniss entran detrás de ellos.

-Muy bien Peeta, estuviste fenomenal.- Dice Effie y voltea a ver a Bella.- Tienes que sonreír menos forzado. Que te salga natural.

Bella asiente.

-Tendremos que irnos alistando ara la fiesta de esta noche. Estarán los vencedores de este distrito, no todos obviamente, pero si los favoritos por Capitolio.- Dice Haymitch y ve como Bella rueda los ojos.- El presidente Snow exige la presencia de ti, Bella; quiere que los demás distritos te conozcan.

Ella rueda los ojos, Peeta la empuja suavemente para que empiece a caminar, ella hace lo que él le pide y empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras que dirigen hacia los cuartos, Katniss y Haymitch van detrás de ellos. Peeta entra con Bella al cuarto que les han asignado, intenta cerrar la puerta pero Katniss entra antes de que pueda hacerlo.

-Sera mejor que Bella venga a mi cuarto, tu quédate con Haymitch, necesitas hablar con él urgente.- Saca a Bella del cuarto antes de que Peeta pueda decir algo.

Peeta se queda solo con Haymitch.

-Dime- Le dice Peeta a Haymitch.

-No trates así a Bella, te he visto y vi cómo le apretaste el brazo cuando le dije que se veía muy bien.- Peeta lo fulmina con la mirada.- No cometas los mismos errores que he cometido yo Peeta.- Peeta lo mira sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta.

-Yo tuve una aventura, pero por tonto la perdí ahora sufro cada vez que la veo y me doy cuenta que nunca me lo perdonare. Es lo único que te diré, algún día te contare todo. Pero te lo pido, no la trates así de mal.- Haymitch sale del cuarto dejando a Peeta con un lio de pensamientos.

Peeta analiza lo que le ha dicho Haymitch, sabe que se ha excedido con Bella. Sabe que debe cambiar su actitud con ella. Sabe que si sigue así ella nunca lo amara como él le ama.

.

.

Effie hace a Bella caminar con tacones de quince centímetros, Katniss se burla de la manera de caminar de Bella, Bella simplemente bufa.

-Tengo quince años ¿sabes?- Le dice Bella a Effie- Casi nunca había usado tacones, esto es nuevo.- Bella hace otro intento y el pie se le va (N/A Si han visto amanecer parte 1 sabrán como camina Bella)- ¿Puedo ir descalza?- Le pregunta Bella.

-Por supuesto que no, tu más que nadie es la que tiene que brillar. Es así como tu presentación a la sociedad. Síguele.- Bella la mira feo y vuelva a intentar caminar, así se pasan dos horas hasta que Bella logra caminar como los dioses.

Cinna llega con el equipo y empieza a ver los vestidos que le pondrá a Bella, el favorito de todos es uno blanco, con el cual Bella parece un diente de león; a Bella no le gusta mucho ya que es demasiado escotado. Eso a ninguno le importa así que se lo ponen, le recoge el cabello y la maquillan suavemente, le colocan unas sandalias plateadas. Cuando han terminado salen del cuarto y se encuentran con Peeta, él se queda con la boca abierta al ver lo bien que se Bella, le da su brazo para que ella lo tome. Ella hace lo que él le indica, juntos bajan las escaleras hacia la recepción del edificio de la justicia que es donde se está llevando a cabo la fiesta, al píe de la escalera Peeta se detiene y besa a Bella, todos los invitados estallan en aplausos.

Seeder, Chaff y Rosalie son los vencedores que los reciben, se acercan a ellos y son presentados por Haymitch y Katniss. Bella les da la mano a Rosalie y a Seeder, cuando está a punto de dársela a Chaff este se acerca y le planta un beso en los labios.

-Este tipo es muy amistoso.- Dice Haymitch después de ver la mirada de furia que le hecha Peeta a Chaff.

-Lamento si te incomode Peeta, pero es que tu esposa es demasiado hermosa.- Bella baja la mirada sonrojada cuando Chaff dice eso.- Nunca había visto a una belleza tan inocente ni tan bondadosa, no me hayas tomado a mal, esa nunca fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes Chaff, somos amigos. Y sé que mi prometida es la más hermosa de todos los distritos, Seeder, Rosalie no se ofendan esa no fue mi intención.- Dice repitiendo las mismas palabras que ha dicho Chaff.-Si nos disculpan, Bella tiene hambre.- Toma la mano de Bella y empiezan a caminar hacia donde se encuentran los alimentos, Bella solo toma pan. Peeta la ve extraño.

-No tengo hambre.- Se limita a decir.- Creo que tenemos que irnos.- Dice señalando a Effie que se está despidiendo del alcalde.

Ambos caminan hacia Effie e igualmente se despiden del alcalde. Unas personas bajan el equipaje de ellos, el equipo de Cinna también trae su equipaje, salen del edificio seguidos de agentes de la paz, los escoltan a un carro y ahí es donde se suben Katniss, Bella, Peeta y Haymitch. Effie, Cinna y su equipo se van en otro carro.

-No entiendo porque no nos dan tiempo para cambiarnos.- Dice Katniss señalando su vestido rojo con el cual parece una flor flotante.

-Al menos el tuyo te cubre más.- Dice Bella señalándose, y es cierto el vestido de Katniss solo muestra su espalda.

Katniss le sonríe, Bella le devuelve la sonrisa.

El resto del camino se la pasan callados, el único ruido que se escucha es el de las respiraciones. Cuando llegan al tren son escoltados hasta la entrada.

Cuando han abordado Bella dice buenas noches y se dirige al cuarto que comparte con su mamá. Entra en él y ve a su mamá ya dormida, se acerca a ella y le da un beso, la mamá sonríe. Bella se mete al baño y cuando sale se pone la pijama. Se cepilla el cabello, se hace una trenza y después se acuesta a lado de su mamá. Se queda dormida pensando en el próximo distrito.

… **Distrito 10:**

-Mamá, levantarte.- Dice Bella a su mamá.- En una hora me tengo ir y Cinna me empezara a arreglar en veinte minutos, tengo que desayunar y ayudarte a escoger tu ropa.

La mamá de Bella empieza a abrir sus ojos lentamente, Bella la ayuda a levantarse cuando ella los ha abierto completamente. Bella saca unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa verde agua, y unos zapatos negros. Bella se pone la ropa que Cinna le ha dejado (N/A Cinna solo la maquilla y la peina) Una falda pegada de animal print, una blusa negra y unos zapatos que combinan a perfección, cuando están listas salen a donde se encuentran los demás.

-Pensé que no desayunarías, se te hacia tarde.- Dice Katniss mientras devora su comida.-Peeta fue a buscarte, de seguro se entretuvo con algo, pero tomen asiento.- Bella le abre la silla a su mamá. Ella se sienta en el lugar que le ha dicho Effie que se siente cuando vayan a desayunar con Peeta.

Haymitch y Peeta aparecen por la puerta, Haymitch se acerca da los buenos días y se sienta a lado de Katniss. Peeta se acerca a donde esta Bella, ve toda su ropa y niega con la cabeza.

-Enseñas mucha piel, ¿No crees?-Bella lo voltea a ver feo.

-Yo no escojo la ropa, la escoge Cinna.- Peeta rueda los ojos.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Pregunta Bella enojada ya.

-Mi problema es que mi futuro esposa está mostrando mucha piel a cada distrito al que vamos.

-Por dios, apenas llevamos un distrito, con este dos. No exageres, Mellark.- Haymitch y Katniss miran sorprendidos a Bella, nunca nadie a retado a Peeta de esa manera.- Si no te gusta, simplemente no voy contigo y ya, solucionado.- En eso entra Effie al comedor.

-¿Qué son esos gritos? hasta el cuarto de vigilantes se escucha.- Se sienta a lado de Kate, ella está sonriendo por el carácter de su hija, sabe que cualquier cosa la hace explotar.

-Vas a ir, aunque sea con ese atuendo. Después hablare con Cinna para que ya no te ponga esa ropa, y que te tape más. Ayer estabas dando un gran show.- Peeta no mide sus palabras y ve como los ojos de Bella se llenan de lágrimas.

-Ya se me acabo el apetito, gracias.- Sale del comedor, Haymitch lo ve mal al igual que Katniss.

-Ya se le pasara, es igual que su padre cuando tenía su edad.- Dice su madre y todos la voltean a ver, agarra las cosas de la mesa sin ningún problema.- Demetri es más parecido a su abuelo, Bella tiene de los dos pero se inclina por su padre, aunque solo convivio poco con el

-De hecho me recuerda a Haymitch su año, se enojaba de todo y eso que yo no era la anfitriona de esos juegos, era mi madre.- Dice Effie y Haymitch cae en cuenta de eso.- Hasta diría que es tu hija Haymitch, se parecen, en la manera de caminar y hablar.- Kate niega con la cabeza.

-Eso es imposible, su padre nunca se enteró de la existencia de Bella él que se hizo cargo de Bella fue Charlie Swan. Charlie es el padre biológico de Dimitri pero el de Bella es un señor que nunca me quiso, yo de estúpida me embarace y pague las consecuencias. Charlie me perdono la aventura ya que fue su padre quien me obligo a tenerla, pero me enamore del hombre y Charlie lo supo; pero eso nunca le dio motivos para no querer a Bella como una hija y eso hizo, la quiso hasta el último día de su vida.- Haymitch traga fuerte al reconocer esa historia. Peeta lo ve y sabe porque se ha puesto así.

La mamá de Bella es la mujer de la aventura de Bella, y es muy posible que Bella sea la hija de Haymitch.

.

.

-Con ustedes el vencedor de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, Peeta Mellark y con el viene su prometida Isabella Swan.- Peeta y Bella repiten lo que hicieron en el distrito 11. Peeta entra delante y Bella detrás de él.

Y vuelve a decir el discurso, Bella ve a toda esa gente que ve a Peeta con lastima, y no entiende porque, se supone que deberían verlo con admiración. Pero no es así. Peeta termina su discurso con:

-Panem hoy, Panem mañana, Panem para siempre.- Bella espera a que Peeta avance hacia ella y así es.

Salen de la escena y se dirigen hacia Cinna.

-Vamos a arreglarte, la fiesta empezara más temprano el día de hoy.- Jala a Bella hacia la habitación que le han dado a Katniss, al entrar ve a Katniss peleando con Flavius y Octavia, Venia se encuentra del otro lado riéndose de ellos.

-No me pondré ese vestido, muestro más piel que nada.- Dice al ver el vestido que le intentan poner.- Cinna ¿Tu escogiste esto?- Señala el vestido

-Peeta dijo que ya no quería que Bella enseñara piel, así que como era ese el vestido que Bella usaría, ahora tu usaras ese y Bella el que tu usarías.- Katniss bufa molesta con Peeta y accede de mala gana a ponerse el vestido.- Este es el tuyo, Bella.- Le da el vestido que era de Katniss, es strapples y el escote es en forma de corazón, es negro la parte del busto y lo demás es estampado de leopardo.

-¿Por qué estamos utilizando estampados?-Pregunta inocentemente Bella.

-He decidido que en cada distrito usaran ropa que tenga que ver con el distrito, ayer parecías una flor con el vestido rosa y el vestido rojo tenia flores; el distrito 11 es la agricultura. El día de hoy es la caza, así que por eso los estampados, no creo que quieras salir vestida de vaca. Así que escogí al leopardo.- Bella asiente y deja que Cinna la peine, el peinado que usara será de cabello suelto con ondas.

-Me gusta tu cabello, tiene ondas naturales.- Le dice y ella le sonríe.- Parece un rio de chocolate.

-Mi mamá dice que mi papá lo tenía así cuando era más joven, pero que él era rubio.- Cinna sabe de lo que habla Bella ya que Haymitch le conto lo que dijo su mamá en la mañana.- Tengo los ojos de mi madre cuando era joven, todas las mamás de mis amigas dicen que mi madre era muy hermosa cuando era joven que muchas veces el alcalde la invitaba a salir, pero ella se decidió por Charlie Swan al final de todo, ya que pensó que mi padre la dejo, pero años después se lo reencontró y pues una cosa llevo a la otra y ella quedo embarazada de él, pero él la dejo otra vez y ella decidió contarle la verdad a Charlie. Mi padre no sabe de mi existencia y es mejor que nunca lo sepa, estoy bien en estos momentos de mi vida, no creo poder perdonarle que haya dejado a mi madre.- Cinna escucha todo en silencio al igual que Katniss y el equipo de preparación.

Tocan la puerta.

-Soy Peeta, ¿Ya está lista?- Pregunta y Cinna abre la puerta.- Vamos.- Dice cuando ve lo fabulosa que se ve.

-Los vencedores que los recibirán hoy son Tanya, Jasper y Alec.- Dice Haymitch cuando Peeta pegunta quienes los recibirá.- Les aviso desde ahora, Alec es un mujeriego y por lo que he escuchado quedo enganchado con Bella desde que la vio en la tele, así que si no quieres que te bajen a la novia Peeta hay que estar muy atentos de Bella, cuando tu hables con el alcalde o con otras personas. Yo cuidare de Bella junto con Cinna.

Peeta asiente y de nuevo bajan las escaleras. Al pie de ellas se encuentra una rubia despampanante, tiene ojos azules y cuerpo perfecto el vestido que lleva deja muy poco a la imaginación, a su lado se encuentra un chico igualmente rubio con ojos verdes, alto y de buen porte, su vestido es más discreto que el de la rubia, y el chico que se encuentra a su lado es perfecto a los ojos de todas las del salón, menos para Bella. Es castaño y de ojos grises, buena estatura, pero no más alto que Peeta.

-Espero que haya sido de su agrado el distrito.- Dice Tanya cuando se acercan a saludarlos.- Es un placer tenerte aquí Peeta.- Bella la fulmina con la mirada cuando lo abraza de esa manera tan descarada.- Tambien a ti Isabella.

-Gracias.- Contesta Bella secamente.

-Verdadero placer.- Dice Ale viendo descaradamente a Bella, ella ni se inmuta ante su mirada.- Eres más bella en persona que en la tele.- Le toma la mano y la besa, ella se la arrebata rápidamente.- Nos estaremos viendo, que tengan una agradable cena.

Bella y Peeta se voltean hacia a Haymitch y a Katniss.

-Sonrían más, que se les note el amor.-Dice Katniss y baja las escaleras, jala a Bella.- Estas causando sensación en los distritos, has causado más sensación que vencedores; ni siquiera Peeta ha causado esa sensación. Eres la envidia de cada distrito entre las mujeres, y la fantasía de cada hombre. Hablando de vencedores- Caminan hacia donde está el alcalde.- Señor alcalde le presento a la prometida de Peeta Mellark, Isabella Swan.- El alcalde es un señor de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés.-

-Un placer conocerla señorita.- Hace una inclinación y Bella lo imita.- Si me disculpan, iré a arreglar unas cosas. Con su permiso.- Se quedan ahí paradas y ven por donde se ha ido el alcalde.

-Bueno, al menos no tienes que hablar con él, bueno ahora lo importante es esquivar a Alec. El año pasado intento seducirme, fue asqueroso.- Ambas ríen.

La noche continúa igual hasta que llega el momento de marcharse.

Como el día anterior al llegar al tren, Bella se va al cuarto de su mamá y la ve acostada ya, se baña, se pone el pijama, se trenza el cabello, se acuesta y se duerme.

…

**Distrito 9:**

Bella se despertó temprano hoy, dejo a su mamá lista para el desayuno y salió de su cuarto, se dirige hacia donde se encuentra la biblioteca del tren. Al llegar ahí se sienta en uno de los sillones y agarra un libro, empieza a leer el libro y ve que se trata de años atrás. Antes de que Panem existiera, antes de que se formaran los juegos del hambre, decide que necesita algo de beber con eso, así que se levanta y se sirve una taza de té (Hay una tetera con Té caliente) Hecha dos azucares y lo mueve, se vuelve a sentar en su sitio y empieza a leer entretenidamente su libro, escucha como se abre la puerta voltea y ve a Peeta ahí.

-Buenos días.- Saluda ella cortésmente.- Cinna te hizo casa y me ha escogido esta ropa.- Señala su atuendo, una falda larga color beige, una blusa de cuello alto morada, y de calzado trae unas sandalias doradas.- No se le ocurrió nada para este distrito así que dijo que usaría colores opacos. Dice que el color de la falda es igual al que utilizan en el pantalón de los trabajadores.- Peeta siente y se le queda viendo fijamente.

Aunque no muestre mucha ropa se ve hermosa, ve sus delicadas curvas, la falda le llega justo arriba de la cintura, haciendo énfasis en ella.

-Te ves muy bien.- Dice y Ella le sonríe.

-Gracias, es el primer alago que dices sin ofenderme o herir mis emociones.- Eso es un golpe bajo para Peeta, sabe que ya en más de una ocasión a herido a Bella y no se siente muy orgulloso de eso.- Katniss y Haymitch vendrán a decirnos quienes serán los vencedores que nos recibirán.

-Algo me comento Haymitch anoche.- Se sienta en el sillón en frente de Bella.- ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien, aunque extraño mi casa.- Dice y Peeta se da cuenta d que no solo la daña emocionalmente, también moralmente. No solo le quita su libertad, sino que también todo lo que conoce.

-Te acostumbraras con el tiempo- Dice Peeta y Bella lo ve sin entender porque se preocupa.- Yo no me he sentido muy bien estos días, he tenido pesadillas de lo que paso en la arena, nunca grito, aunque ahora es otra pesadilla la que me acecha cada noche y no tiene nada que ver con los juegos.

-¿De qué trata entonces?

-Sobre cosas que no tienen sentido.- _"Sobre perderte a ti" _quiere decir Peeta, pero no quiere que ella sepa lo importante que es para él.

Cuando Bella va a hablar otra vez es interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, por ella entran Katniss y Haymitch.

-Buenos días.- Bella se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a ellos para darles un beso, Peeta se tensa al ver esa acción ya que a él solo lo recibió con un seco; buenos días.

-Buenos días.- Le dicen ambos.

- Hemos a venirles a contar sobre los vencedores que los recibirán esta vez, se trata de Marco, Corín y Chelsa, son muy buenas personas tienen los ojos avellana, es una característica de su nación. De ellos no hay que temer. Chelsa y Corín son pareja hace años y Marco esta por comprometerse.- Dice Katniss.

-Se dedican al grano, grano de maíz, de café y muchos otros más, No son como otros vencedores, ellos aceptaron la casa en la aldea pero a menudo la utilizan como hospital o ayuda a los más necesitados, Marco dona el diez por ciento de su salario al año al hospital que está en el distrito, Chelsa a los hospicios y Corín a las trácelas.

-Es muy lindo de su parte.- Dice Bella y ve por la ventana.

-Si es muy lindo.- Dice Peeta.- Vamos a desayunar.

Bella pasa por su mamá cuando sale de la biblioteca y la lleva al comedor.

-En la casa tenemos unas fotos muy lindas de cuando Bella era pequeña. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, no sé qué le paso. La última vez que la vi tenía el cabello chocolate y los ojos marrones- Dice Kate mientras le sirven el café.- Charlie decía que era idéntica a su padre, solo que tenía mi sonrisa y mi mirada.- Todos escuchan atentos a la mamá.

-Solo te falta contarles mi vida íntima.- Dice Bella con un gruñido.

-Nena, no es mi culpa que hayas nacido tan linda, todavía recuerdo cuando tenías tres años y le preguntaste a Charlie el del porque no tenías pene.- Todos en la mesa sueltan carcajadas.- Enserio, y también le preguntabas el del porque él no tenía senos. Te veías tan adorable.

-Má…-Dice Bella y Kate le sonríe.

-Eras una bebé, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Todavía conservo las fotos en las que tú y Charlie están en el bosque, cuando te está enseñando a utilizar la flecha y el arco.

-Cosa que nunca se me dio, en vez de dispararle a una liebre le disparaba a una roca que estaba justo frente a mí, no creo que quieras recordar cómo casi mato a Demetri.- La mamá de Bella ríe y ella la mira feo.

-Fue tan gracioso, cuanto daría todo lo que tengo para volver a ver esas hermosas fotos.- Bella se empieza a sentir incomoda y se lo hace notar a Peeta.

-Nos tenemos que ir.- Dice cuando ve a Effie entrar.- El alcalde nos recibirá y daré el discurso, señora me encantaría seguir escuchando más historias, pero será en otra ocasión, Bella y yo nos tenemos que ir.- Toma a Bella de la mano y salen.

.

.

Peeta termina de dar su discurso con es horrible frase, Bella se siente morir cuando Peeta dice.

-Panem para siempre…- Peeta se da cuenta de que Bella se siente mal y se gira hacia ella, la toma de la mano y se dirigen hacia adentro.

Ya dentro del edificio de la justicia la abraza fuertemente. Peeta llora en su cuello.

-Tranquila, ya pasara.- Le dice y besa su frente.

Bella sigue llorando, cuando entran Haymitch y Katniss se acercan y le dan unas palmadas en la espalda. Bella se separa un poco de Peeta.

-Gracias, creo que ya paso.- Dice y camina hacia las escaleras, detrás de ella va Katniss.

Entran al cuarto y Katniss la sienta en la cama.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Al escuchar decir a Peeta esa frase del Capitolio me sentí mal de repente, no fue nada. De seguro solo fue el cansancio. Nada mas no debemos preocuparnos.- Dice y se levanta de la cama, se abraza ella misma.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando Peeta te abrazo?-Le pregunta Katniss.

-Me sentí protegida, me sentí amada, me sentí segura.- Dice y niega con la cabeza.- No me puedo enamorar de Peeta, tengo que ser fuerte y luchar con este sentimiento, tendré que ser lo más dura posible. NO quiero.

Katniss se sorprende por las duras palabras de Bella. Se le queda mirando y Bella baja la mirada, niega con la cabeza. Katniss inhala profundo.

-Cinna te dejo el vestido, me dijo que hoy no va a poder venir el equipo. Por lo que tú te peinaras y te maquillaras. Haymitch y yo no asistiremos el día de hoy, solo iras con Peeta y Effie.- Tras decir eso sale de la habitación.

Bella bufa frustrada tras la salida de Katniss, se dirige al baño y se da una ducha. Al salir se seca todo el cuerpo y se pone crema en su cuerpo, se pone el vestido que Cinna dejo sobre la cama de Katniss. Se calza las sandalias y se agarra el cabello en un chongo, se coloca los accesorios que Cinna le ha escogido. Al terminar sale del cuarto y espera a Peeta en las escaleras.

-Peeta recuerda, saludas a todos y no les lanzas miradas de envenenamiento a nadie. Eres el ganador de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, tienes que lucir como tal.- Escucha la voz de Effie por el pasillo, cuando voltea ve a Peeta y a Effie.

Peeta va de traje marón y corbata avellana.

**-**Muy bien, se ven esplendidos. Bella te caerá muy bien Chelsa. Peeta platica con Marco y Corín.- Al terminar de decir eso es da la señal para que bajen los escalones.

Al llegar a la planta baja, Peeta toma de la cadera a Bella. Ella pone su mano en el pecho de él.

-Peeta, Bella.- Escuchan que los llaman, voltean y ven como se acercan Marco, Corín y Chelsa.

—Es un placer tenerlos aquí, en el distrito nueve.- Les comenta Chelsa.

-Muchas gracias, Chelsa. —Le contesta Peeta. —Corín, Marco me gustaría que me dieran algunos consejos, cariño perdóname; voy con Marco y Corin.—Peeta deja a Bella con Chelsa.

Bella ve a los lados y después a Chelsa, le dedica una sonrisa.

-Dime Bella ¿Cómo van los preparativos de tu boda?—Bella traga fuerte.

-Bien, hasta el momento solo hemos hablado de la fecha y del color del evento. —Mentirosa le dice su mente.

-Eso es fenomenal, bueno tendrán tiempo cuando estén en el Capitolio, van a estar como una semana o dos para organizar bien la boda y la boda.—Bella la mira extrañada. –El presidente Snow anuncio el día de hoy que la boda se realizará en su casa.

Bella se queda en blanco cuando Chelsa pronuncia esas palabras. Ella no se imaginaba lo que había dicho el presidente Snow. Ella no quería ver al presidente Snow, por una sencilla razón ella era…

-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Los capítulos de la gira de la victoria irán de tres en tres. Los próximos distritos son: 8, 7 y el seis. Estos serán narrados por Peeta.

Les dejo un adelanto:

_**Me encuentro corriendo por el bosque, no se adonde me dirijo. No sé porque estoy aquí, es la arena de los juegos. **_

_**Escucho pisadas detrás de mí y corro lo más rápido posible, los mutos vienen detrás de mí, o eso es lo que creo. En un momento llego a la Cornucopia, me subo en ella y me encuentro con la visión más terrorífica del mundo, me encuentro con Cato ahorcando a Bella. Ella gira su rostro y estira la mano hacia mí. Yo corro hacia Cato y lo tiro de la Cornucopia, los mutos lo empiezan a despedazar; como lo hicieron en realidad. Yo me agacho hacia Bella y cuando toco su pulso es demasiado tarde. **_

_**Esta muerte **_

_Me despierto gritando, alguien entra corriendo a mi cuarto, abro los ojos impresionado por ver a Bella ahí parada._

_-No podía dormir, y decidí dar un paseo. Cuando pase por aquí escuche unos gritos. —Explica a la pregunta no formulada. – Pero veo que ya estas mejor, me voy.—Dice y da media vuelta ara salir._

_-Bella, espera. —Le digo parándome de la cama. —Quédate por favor, te lo ruego. —Ella asiente y se acuesta conmigo en la cama, se recarga sobre mi pecho.—Por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo._

_Ella se queda tiesa un momento y pienso que saldrá corriendo._

_-Siempre._

_Mi corazón se detiene tras escucharla decir esas palabras._


End file.
